Sin
by Amara the Warrior
Summary: Jill comes down with an autoimmune disorder and begins a relationship with Barry. In this oneshot she reflects on her feelings for him and her experiences with the medical system and how they treated her for her illness.


**A/N: I decided to do a weird Resident Evil Pairing. Um… Barry/Jill. If you don't like it…don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.**

Jill stared up at the ceiling. She seemed to do that a lot more often nowadays. Ever since she got sick, there wasn't a lot to do other than that. She couldn't do work and she couldn't walk around for long… Staring up at the cracks on the ceiling was the only thing she could think of to do.

She had an autoimmune disorder called Lupus. It was a condition in which the Immune System attacked her body's healthy organs and tissues.

The disease caused her to get a rash on her face that looked like a butterfly. It caused her to become sensitive to the sun, to have arthritis, to have nose and mouth sores, and to have lung swelling. She also had frequent fevers too.

She _hated _it. But then again, no one with Lupus liked having the disease. It was a curse, something that was to be feared…

And now she had it.

At first it was hard for her to get a diagnosis. All her blood work came back normal. She thought that was strange. She had a lot of the symptoms of Lupus and usually people who had Lupus have positive tests. She didn't understand why her tests were negative.

Her doctor's explanation was that she didn't have Lupus and that there was nothing wrong with her. He sent her home, in pain and wallowing in despair. She wondered if there was ever going to be an end to her torment.

Lupus was a shifty disease. And there was no cure.

She had a family history of Lupus. She couldn't get in touch with any of them. They were all dead.

She was screwed; she didn't know what else to do. She wanted to just give up…but she knew that she couldn't let the autoimmune disease break her. It was a monster, but she couldn't let it beat her up.

Her doctor never took her seriously enough. He ignored her most of the time and did what he wanted with her. He blamed everything she was feeling on a cold or flu. He said there was no such thing as "seronegative Lupus".

But there was Seronegative Rheumatoid Arthritis? Why couldn't there be Seronegative Lupus? She was so angry with him. She wanted to fire him and find another doctor. But he was the only one available.

She was trapped like a rat.

As more time went by… He got fed up with her constant complaining… He put her on a Lupus drug called Plaquinel. Plaquinel was a Disease Modifying Anti-Rheumatic Drug. It was also an Anti-Malarial. As soon as she went on it she began to feel a bit better. He got annoyed when she came back to him with good results.

She knew it was because he was angry about being wrong. No one would get better on Plaquinel if they didn't have an autoimmune disorder! He was wrong…and she knew it.

Not many people were there for her during that hard time. The only person she was able to count on was Barry Burton. He was a lifesaver. Always so kind and attentive! He was more of a man then the other men she had known.

Soon he began to spend time with her. And one night, he kissed her. That started his affair with her. Jill had to admit she felt weird about being a "mistress". She had no reservations about being Barry's lover, but being a mistress? She just thought it was a bit odd.

Barry and his wife were having problems. Things had not been the same in a long time. And he had turned to Jill for advice. She was reluctant at first because she didn't want to get involved in a family matter. But eventually…she pushed her opinion aside and listened to him.

Eventually, they stopped being friends and soon became lovers. Barry started staying the night at Jill's apartment. And suddenly, Jill realized, she was in the middle of something very sticky.

She didn't want to say no to Barry; she was falling in love with him! Yet at the same time…she didn't want to be a mistress…

And there was her health too. Her Lupus wasn't severe, but it did keep her in bed. What was she going to do?

She heard the door creak open. Barry stood in the doorway. "Barry," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over and knelt by the bedside. "I came to see how you were doing," he explained softly. He took her hand and kissed it. "So how are you doing?"

Jill shrugged. "The same, I guess."

His face fell. "I thought the doctor gave you some medicine to help you!"

"Yes, but it takes six months to work Barry."

"Six months?"

"Yes."

"That's such a long time," he stated while stroking her hair. "And you're in so much pain. Can't he do something else for you?"

"No, he can't…"

"What an asshole."

"Tell me about it."

"Does he know what you have?" he asked, studying her face.

"No, he thinks I have some kind of autoimmune problem. He just doesn't know which one."

"He sounds like an idiot."

"He kind of is Barry."

"So what do we do now?"

Jill looked up towards the ceiling. "We wait until the medication starts to work. Until then, we are just biding our time."

Barry shook his head sadly. "But you have been out of work for so long. Don't you think this is unfair?"

"It might be…" she shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't have control over him."

She sat up in bed, wincing at the pain it caused in her joints.

Barry noticed that and looked concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered. "It's just my joints…they hurt."

He took her hand. "There's got to be something we can do…"

"I don't know," she said, a tear running down her cheek. "I don't think there is anything else left to be done."

"So you want to stay like this!"

"No," she answered, trying to hold back her tears. "I just don't think he will give me anything else."

Barry sighed. "I'm sorry Jill."

Jill shook her head. "It's my fault."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "How the hell is it your fault?"

"I should have never gotten negative blood tests…"

"That's not your fault," he explained. "That's your body's fault. Your Lupus is in there somewhere…it's just hiding underneath all those false negative tests. I believe you when you say you have it. I'm here for you Jill."

"Thanks," she smiled. "At least someone is."

"I always will be."

"I know," she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We just need to be strong. And not let this disease ruin our lives. Because I have Lupus, but Lupus doesn't have me."

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'm just practicing my writing. I hope to write full-length stories soon :) I hope you all enjoyed the story. **


End file.
